iyaricfandomcom_am-20200215-history
689 BC
[[ስዕል:689B.png|center|800px|thumb|Map 101: 689 BC. Previous map: 711 BC. Next map: 656 BC (Maps Index)]] 689 BC - CIMMERIANS OVERRUN PHRYGIA MAIN EVENTS 706 BC - Tarentum, Corcyra founded In 706 BC, Hellenic colonists settled Tarentum in southern Italia, and the island of Corcyra in the Adriatic. In 691 BC Phaselis was founded in Pamphylia, on the southern coast of Anatolia, and the Greek accounts describe Sinope on the north coast being established by Hellenic Milesians as the Cimmerian hordes were pouring in, or ca. 690 BC. 705 BC - Shabaka in Egypt and Ethiopia In 705 BC, Shabaka succeeded his sister Nikanta Hindeke (Amenirdis) in Ethiopia, and his nephew Shebitku in Egypt. He is sometimes called Shabaka II of Ethiopia, since previously Tewasyas II who ruled Ethiopia 806-785 BC had also been called Shabaka. Shabaka ruled all of Egypt, though there may have been a semi-independent ruler of Sais in the Delta, Tefnakht II or Stephinachtos, after 695 BC. In 690 BC, Shabaka was succeeded in both Egypt and Ethiopia by another nephew, Taharqa (Tirhaqa, Tarakos). 705 BC - Sennacherib in Assyria and Babylonia Sargon II of Assyria retook Babylonia in 710 BC and again declared himself king, but he was unable to keep control over Tabal for long, and was killed in 705 BC trying to take it back. He was succeeded as king of Assyria and Babylonia by his son Sennacherib (Sin-ahhe-eriba), who found Judah, Phoenicia, Chaldea and Qedar also in rebellion at the start of his reign. Merodach-baladan II then retook the throne of Babylonia but he with the Elamites and the rebel Arabs and Arameans were defeated by Assyrians in 703 BC, and an Assyrian puppet Bel-ibni was given the kingship. In 701 BC Sennacherib campaigned against Phoenicia, and in Philistia he defeated an army led by the then Egyptian Crown Prince Taharqa, who sponsored the rebellions. Sennacherib took nearly all of Judah from Hezekiah but was unable to capture Jerusalem. In 700 BC, Sennacherib put his son Ashur-nadin-shume on the throne in Babylonia. In 694 BC the Elamites intervened again and replaced him with Nergal-ushezib, Merodach-baladan's son. Sennacherib defeated them, but the Elamites then made Mushezib-marduk king of Babylonia in 693 BC. Sennacherib again fought them and destroyed Babylon in 689 BC, once again assuming direct rule himself as king of Babylonia as well as Assyria. 695-690 BC - Downfall of Phrygia Candaules succeeded Meles in Lydia in 705 BC, and in 695 BC, Lydia seized the eastern region of Pergamum from Phrygia. The rest of Phrygia was overrun by the Cimmerians in 690 BC, just as the Milesians were settling at Sinope, and the king of Phrygia, Midas, killed himself. 692 BC - Bres Ri in Eriu In 703 BC, Gest Gurcich succeeded Guidid Gaed Brechach in Pictish Alba. There is a slight resemblance of Gest Gurcich to the name of Gorust or Gurgustius who was then reigning in Britannia, but these could also certainly be different kings. In 692 BC, Bres Ri, son of Art Imlech of the House of Eber Finn defeated and overthrew Nuada Finn Fail and the House of Erimon in Eriu.